


She's With Me

by MonsterSmut



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealous sex, Possessive Sex, jealous!Kandomere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterSmut/pseuds/MonsterSmut
Summary: When you run into an old boyfriend at a party, Kandomere takes the opportunity to remind everyone(including you) just who you belong to...





	She's With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by an anonymous reader on my Tumblr blog, @howtobangyourmonster

“Remind me who these people are.” Kandomere says, his eyes scanning the room dispassionately.

“Liz is a friend from my undergrad days, I haven't met her fiance yet, but be nice!” you plead.

“When am I not nice?” he asks, offended. You give him a look.

The club is nice, nowhere near the level of the Elftown establishments your sullen ice-haired boyfriend takes you to, but upscale nonetheless and in a nice(read: predominately human) part of the city. Kandomere looks completely edible as usual, wearing the most expensive suit in the room, hair falling in a perfect ice-blue curtain, jawline chiseled and smooth. He picked out your dress, a dazzling beaded sheath that accentuates your figure to full advantage. Catching your reflections in a mirrored wall by the dance floor, you have to admit you make an incredibly attractive couple.

“I thought you said I'd be the only elf here...” Kandomere says, and you follow his gleaming silver eyes to a tall athletically built elf across the room. Immediately you begin to blush and turn your back.

“ _Shit_!” you hiss.

Kandomere looks down at you, concerned. “What is it?”

“Old boyfriend.”

“What?” there's an edge of steel to his voice now.

“That elf! We dated for a bit, like five years ago. God, I haven't seen him in forever...”

“I'm not the first elf you've dated?” he raises one dark brow.

“Jesus, Kandomere, _that's_ your takeaway here?”

“He's spotted you.”

“What? Noooo...”

“Aaaand he's coming over.”

You try and scoot behind your boyfriend, but before you can hide, your ex sweeps you up into a big hug.

“I haven't seen you in years!” the tall man says, some of the blonde hair tied neatly at his nape escapes and tickles your cheek.

“Favian! How have you been?” you smile as brightly as you can manage. Kandomere's jaw tightens almost imperceptibly. Almost.

“Wonderful! And you? You must be doing well, you look gorgeous, let me look at you!” He takes your hands and holds you out at arm's length, looking you up and down. Kandomere clears his throat and steps up beside you, his hand possessively wrapping about your waist.

“Oh, Favian, this is my boyfriend, Kandomere.”

“Very nice to meet you, Kandomere,” Favian extends his hand to your boyfriend, who gives it a firm shake. Maybe a little firmer than necessary. “Make sure you take care of her, she's special.”

“I _know_.”

You look nervously between the two men, painfully aware of Kandomere's irritation at Favian's continued attention on you.

“Good, good man. You know,” he leans in conspiratorily, “I used to say she was the one who got away...”

Favian straightens back up and laughs. You laugh too, out of sheer panic more than anything else.

“Well, it was nice catching up with you, Fav, maybe I'll see you later?” you say, trying to steer your glowering combat-trained Federal agent boyfriend away from your oblivious _ex_ -boyfriend and toward the refreshment table.

“Yes, save me a dance, won't you?” he calls after you both, raising his hand in farewell.

Kandomere looks fit to murder as you nervously down a glass of champagne.

“ _Favian_?”

“What?”  
  
“Why am I just hearing about him _now_?”

“It wasn't important, I told you I'd had boyfriends in the past, you've had girlfriends, we both agreed our pasts didn't matter...”

“My 'past' isn't here eyefucking me and asking to dance.”

“Oh my god! You're being ridiculous-”

You're words are broken off as Kandomere pulls you after him, seemingly looking around the club for something. After a moment, he pulls you with him into an out-of-the-way coat closet, closing and locking the door.

“Kandomere, what-”

His mouth descends on yours, swallowing your yelp of surprise, as he slides his hand down to your ass and lifts you, pressing you to the wall. His tongue pushes it's way into your mouth, and you wrap your legs around his waist for stability, losing one of your crystal-studded heels in the process. At length, his he breaks the kiss, moving his mouth down to your throat where he bites down, none too gently.

“Fuck, _Kandomere_! What are you doing?”

He looks up at you, eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light. “Making sure _everyone_ knows you're taken.”

Kandomere slides you down the wall until you're straddling his thigh, grinding it against you through your underthings. He litters a few more marks across your collarbone before lifting your hands above your head and pinning them in place with one of his. Reaching up under the hem of your dress, he quickly snaps the flimsy straps of your provocative panties(you'd been planning on seducing him later with them), removing the garment from your body and stuffing it into your mouth.

“Keep quiet.” he cautions.

You hear his belt buckle click as he unfastens it, feel his hand brushing against your now-wet cunt as he undoes the buttons of his fly, and pulls his hardened length free. He grinds that against you now, one hand supporting your thigh around his waist. Your slick coats his shaft as he ruts you against the wall. Locking his diamond-grey eyes on yours, he flicks his tongue out to lick at his full lips.

“I want you to remember _who_ you belong to, mi amor...”

Kandomere slides into you in one hard thrust, and you moan around your ruined panties as you feel your neglected clit press into the curls at the base of his dick. He wastes no time setting to fucking you proper against the wall, each thrust of his hips driving you up and down against it.

“Who warms your bed...”

He releases your wrists to support your ass with both hands. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and press your face into the side of his neck. He's sweating with exertion and smells like heaven.

“Who holds your heart...”

You begin to match his thrusts, angling your hips so he brushes along your swollen and needy clit with every stroke.

“Who loves you...”

Kandomere grunts into your hair as you squeeze tight around him, and you moan, desperate for release.

“Who makes you scream...”

He pulls the underwear out of your mouth and you press your lips against the shell of his ear, enjoying the way he shudders as you gasp and moan for only him to hear.

“Who makes you cum...”

Suddenly he wraps one arm around your waist and braces his knee against the wall, changing the angle and hitting that sweet spot with absolute precision, relishing the way you can no longer keep your cries of pleasure quiet.

“Say it.”

“ _Kandomere_! Ohhh, _fuck_ , yes, Kandomere, _please_...” you wail, utterly shameless in your ecstasy.

“Say you're mine!” he growls, baring his sharp teeth in a feral display, his hair mussed and falling over his face as he fucks you.

“I'm _yours_ , I'm all yours, only yours, _Kandomere_...” you trail off as your climax shatters through you, clutching at him and clinging to him as you ride it out. Kandomere thrusts hard into you again, and again, until his hips still and his knee shakes as he spills into you. You stay like that a moment, catching your breath, until he slips out of you and sets you down on shaking legs. You try to compose yourself as he tucks his cock back into his trousers. You gather yourself together in time to catch him pocketing your torn panties. Kandomere helps you fix your hair, and you both look composed, if a bit out of breath, as you rejoin the party. You hope you can pass it off as though you've just been dancing.

Kandomere brings you a glass of champagne, and as you scan the room over the rim of your glass, you catch Favian's eye. He looks at you with an odd expression, and you notice his nostrils flare.

Then you realize that as the only other elf in a room full of humans, he can smell exactly what you've been up to, exactly what's still slipping down your thighs...

Kandomere offers the other elf a smug smirk as he raises his whiskey glass in a toast.

 


End file.
